


Brace Yourself, Bite Your Lips

by BoyishBeans



Series: Phan Smut [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishBeans/pseuds/BoyishBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Dan is having a party and Phil comes over to complain about the noise, but then Phil ends up staying. They both end up a lil tipsy and do some stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourself, Bite Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> wow i didn't think i could write something with alcohol k enjoy
> 
> also title from I Slept With Someone From Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me by Fall Out Boy (wow fob chill)

Dan was finally happy to have a little break from all of the studying and stressing out to just let loose and have a little fun. He was begged by a friend to throw a party, as his friend wanted Dan to leave his little bubble, stop being shy and just worry about nothing for once. Although Dan didn’t really 100% want to do it, he was just happy to take some time off and was fine to go with it.

He was preparing for said party at this exact moment, trying to hide all of his valuables from people who might be looking to get a little to reckless. He had bought plenty of alcohol, seeing as that was a key purchase for every party. All he had to do was wait until the party, which should be starting in approximately an hour and a half.

He decided to just lazily sit around, as he probably would need his energy for tonight, as he didn’t really take part in this party scene and wanted to rest up a bit. He sat down on his sofa, and as he was just getting comfortable, the door had burst open, taking him out of his little quiet space and suddenly becoming very alert.

“Hey, Danny-boy!” The voice that belonged to the person who barged into his dorm said. It was Chris, the friend who had begged Dan to throw a party. He was followed by PJ, a very close friend and the three of them were kind of like a pact, always hanging out together. 

“Hey, you actually got alcohol.” Chris said in surprise, looking at the few 12 packs of beer on the counter.

“Yeah, I spent money I probably shouldn’t have on those.” Dan said to Chris. “I could have gotten, like, food or something useful.”

“Oh, whatever. You’ll survive.” Chris said, opening one of the packs. “Up for some pre-party drinking?” Chris offered, setting out three beers on the counter for them.

“Hell yeah.” PJ said, no problem with getting a slight buzz before the party. Dan thought for a moment, he really shouldn’t, but he figured he was already probably be going to drink a bit tonight, and a little beer before the party wouldn’t hurt. 

“Sure, why not.” Dan said, picking up one of the beers left on the counter for him. 

“There we go Danny, might help a bit and make this party not super lame.” Chris teased, and the boys laughed and Dan scratched his head nervously.

 

Dan was surprised at how easily the party flowed. Music was on full blast and people were actually having fun.

It didn’t look like that much destruction was happening, but it did occur to him that he’d have to clean up some vomit and piss stains off of the furniture and floor, as he’s already witnessed two vomiting incidents in the past hour. 

Dan didn’t really end up drinking that much. He was perfectly content to sit at a counter stool and watch as the stupid drunk shenanigans unraveled in front of him, and it was quite entertaining. People were dancing awkwardly, tripping over things and having giggle fits. He did realize how loud everything was, and that his ears were pounding. He had thought he heard a knock at the door, nothing more than a light knock that no one else probably even noticed, or cared to go check the door. Dan got up from the stool, abandoning the beer he was barely even drinking.

He pushed his way past the many people, trying to be as polite as possible. Once he reached the door, another knock had started and Dan had opened the door mid-knock, showing a boy with black hair with his fist up in the air. “Oh, sorry.” Dan said to the boy. He looked vaguely familiar, like I would sometimes pass him during the day.

“Yeah yeah, not why I’m here.” He said a bit harshly. “Do you think you could uh, turn it down a bit here? It’s a little loud.”

Dan never really thought he’d come across this problem. He never really expected someone to be annoyed by the noise. In fact, he expected the noise when when he first moved in. 

Dan didn’t have time to respond to his silly request as a piss drunk Chris came flying out the door, stopping himself from launching onto the dark haired boy in front of them. “Hey, Danny-boy! What’s going on?” Chris slurred, swinging an arm around Dan. “Who exactly are you?” Chris said, squinting and pointing a finger at the boy. “Who cares, come in and enjoy the party!’ Chris exclaimed, and the two boys were then being dragged back into the flat.

The boy ended up staying, sitting with Dan at the counter and nursing a beer, talking shit with one another and laughing as the great scenes played on in front of them. He figured out his name was Phil. They did talk quite a bit, and found out that they usually passed each other a few times a week on their way to classes. They also found out that they had a lot in common, and had gotten along quite easily. At this point, they were actually quite bored now, and they weren’t particularly interested in any of the party shenanigans right now. They a buzz going on right now, but they weren’t exactly drunk enough to participate in all that.

“Hey, can I do something that I’ll probably regret?” Phil said, putting an arm on his shoulder to get his attention. Dan nodded, anxious to see what he was going to do. 

What he did surprised Dan to say the least. He had kissed him. It wasn’t this short and sweet peck, but it wasn’t a full tongue kiss. It was something in between. Maybe it was under the influence of the alcohol, but they haven’t had that much, so he hoped that he really meant it.

As Phil pulled away, a big dorky grin spread across Dan’s face. Phil also smiled, taking Dan’s head in his hands and pulling him forward, kissing the tip of his nose. He then inched closer to his ear, Dan shivering at the intimacy of this all and how quick it was happening. “How would you feel about continuing this? Let’s say, in a more private place.” Phil seductively whispered, nibbling on Dan’s ear a bit.

“Uh, yeah sure.” Dan said nervously. Of course the influence of the little alcohol they consumed was helping this go along, but in the back of my mind they knew that they really wanted this. 

“Where should we go then? It’s your place.” Phil said, resting his head on Dan’s shoulder. “Anywhere is good.”

“Well, I don’t think we should go into my bedroom. Probably some things going on in there that I don’t wanna deal with right now.” He said as Phil starts kissing his neck.

“Fair enough.” 

“There’s an empty supply closet next to my bedroom. Never had a use for it, but now I might.” Dan said with a slight smirk, and he looks back at me, smirking back. 

They both got up from our stools, hand in hand as we begin our journey through the dancing crowd to our little spot their had mapped out for some special plans.

Once they arrived, Dan quickly checked the closet and around the hall, making sure that no one would be that suspicious about the boys. Dan led him into the closet, and Phil giggled as he entered, followed by Dan.

It didn’t take long for Phil to have Dan pressed up against the wall, attacking his neck, attempting to turn Dan into a whimpering mess underneath him. Dan let out a soft sigh, sliding his hands into Phil’s hair and tugging. Dan received a good response to the hair tugging, and Phil let out a low groan. Dan’s jeans slowly started to become constricting and uncomfortable as he became hard. He decided to move his hand down to his crotch to softly palm at himself while Phil worked at his neck. 

After what seemed like an agonizing amount of necking and teasing to Dan, Phil pulled away from his neck and looked Dan in the eye. “Can I blow you?” Phil asked, a gleam of innocence in his eye. Dan nodded anxiously, anticipating for this beautiful boy to put his warm and hot mouth around his length.

Phil began to move his way down Dan’s body, trailing down and teasing his way to what Dan desired attention most. He kissed Dan’s sweet and adorable tummy, trying to leave light marks along the way. Dan lightly moaned at the sensitivity of his torso and tugged at Phil’s hair again, trying to get him to just get to the part Dan was most anticipating.

Phil had began to undo Dan’s jeans, removing them excruciatingly slow for Dan’s preference. Phil then began to take off Dan’s boxers, appreciating every newly revealed inch of Dan’s body. As the boxers pooled at his feet, Phil nuzzles himself against Dan’s soft thigh, blowing onto Dan’s erect length.

“Please, Phil.” Dan whimpered out in a barely comprehensible manner. Phil smirked at the affect he had on Dan, and licked a stripe up Dan’s dick. Dan moaned and rested his head up against the wall behind him, biting his lip and trying not to be to rough with Phil as he continued to tug his hair. Phil then began to give Dan some teasing little kitten licks at Dan’s tip, flicking his tongue over his slit every now and then.

“Oh my god, Phil, please.” Dan continued to beg. Phil gave in to the begging and sucked lightly on Dan’s tip, and began to take all of Dan’s length into his mouth, Dan moaning as he could feel himself hit the back of Phil’s throat. Phil proceeded to bob his head, Dan realizing that Phil could keep this gleam of innocence on his features even during the most profane of activities. 

Dan thought that his lip was going to start bleeding with how hard he was biting down on it. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. He didn’t know that throwing a party would land him here, with a very cute boy sucking him off in his empty closet. It was great. 

Dan was kind of struggling to not thrust into Phil’s mouth, as he didn’t want to hurt him, or at least not do anything with his consent. Phil was just so good at this, the way he moved his tongue and the way he sucked him. He felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, and knew what was coming. 

“Shit. Phil, I’m close.” Dan warned, and Phil kept going, taking him as deep as he could, holding back a choking noise while trying to give Dan as much pleasure as he could. “Fuck! I’m coming.” Dan yelled, and he released himself into Phil’s warm mouth. Phil swallowed and wiped his mouth, coming up to give Dan a passionate kiss.

“I guess it’s your turn.” Dan said with a smirk as he pulled away. “You’re wearing far too many clothes.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it.” Phil challenged, returning the smirk. Dan then began to discard Phil’s clothing, throwing his shirt on the ground and pulling down his jeans and boxers as they pooled down at his feet. Dan then began to stroke Phil’s erect dick, moving in towards Phil’s neck to return the marks Phil had given him. Phil let out a low groan and grabbed Dan’s bum, pulling him closer. Dan kept moving his hand with more speed, playing with the tip and sometimes stopping to give teasing hand movements. 

It didn’t take long for Phil to finish, as he already had been quite worked up from before and all he needed was that extra little push. He released onto Dan’s hand, and Dan had so very much enjoyed Phil’s blissful face as he climaxed, trying to keep that image in his head forever.

Both of the boys tried their best to clean themselves up and put their clothing back on, accidentally bumping in to each other a couple times and giggling.

They hoped no one would be that suspicious when they went back out to the party, and they hoped that they could continue what they had going on with each other and hopefully meet up again soon.

Phil gave Dan one last peck on the cheek before they opened the closet door. 

“I’m glad I came to complain about the noise.”


End file.
